Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Release 12 provides carrier aggregation (CA) capability up to five component carriers (CCs). One of the objectives of 3GPP Release 13 is to enhance CA capability up to 32 CCs. Supporting such a high number of CCs may complicate control and data signaling across the radio interface.